Biff
The HVY Biff is a large multipurpose truck featured in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'', ''Grand Theft Auto V'' and ''Grand Theft Auto Online''. Design Closely resembling a Kenworth T800, the Biff is a conventional cab truck used in construction and industries commonly encountered in industrial districts in the game. The Biff is available in different configurations in flat-bed form, or two different types of dump truck, with some being filled with gravel. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Biff has a green dump bed with a recycle logo on it, and the large exhaust are now changed into a straight exhaust. Other than this, the Biff's appearance has not changed very much since its last iteration in GTA IV and its episodes. The Biff is also no longer the only dump truck in the game, for there are two other dump trucks: the Tipper and the Rubble. Performance GTA IV Due to its size and weight, the Biff can only reach a top speed of 121 mph. All variants tend to understeer badly when putting power on into a corner. Also the rear wheels have a very bad tendency of locking up under medium to heavy braking, telling us ABS is non-existent. The Biff also shares the same engine sound as the Bus when driving with the 'in cab' view. When driven around areas such as Star Junction and The Triangle, the Biff is easier to drive than the Flatbed, owing to the fact it has a more 'ergonomic' nose, this also improves driver visibility greatly. GTA V Returning into GTA V, the Biff is now much slower, both acceleration and top speeds are poor. Its durability it much better however, and can take many head-on crashes for the truck to even start to burst into smoke. Its turning circle is much bigger than before, and can take up to 5 points to turn around in a basic 2 lane street. Its heavy weight results in all of these weaknesses effectively slower. GTA V Overview Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Two Biffs can be found in a construction site near Gainer Street, South Bohan, Bohan. * The Biff can usually be found driving round Acter Industrial Park in Alderney. * A Biff can be seen blocking a street near the construction site where Ivan tries to escape in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It has no driver, so the player is able to easily take it. * Sometimes driving in Algonquin. * In the mission "Tunnel of Death", Patrick and Niko use a Biff to block the tunnel. This Biff has a unique red paintjob. GTA V *Can be seen driving on highways or freeways. * Can be found commonly in Pillbox Hill and La Puerta. (enhanced version) Trivia General * The truck's name is a reference to the character Biff Tannen from the Back to the Future trilogy. In "Back to the Future", Biff's car slides and crashes into a dumptruck filled with animal manure. GTA IV and Episodes * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Biff fetching $4,000. * The default radio station of the Biff is San Juan Sounds. * During the mission, Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend, after getting ambushed, the diamonds are thrown into the back of one of these trucks. * In The Lost and Damned, there are remains of unused coding of "biff2" variant. It is unknown what could it be during development. GTA V * The horn was altered for the enhanced version of the game, it is now much higher in pitch (XB1/PS4). * In the enhanced version of the game, the Biff lets bits of loose paper fly out of the back (XB1/PS4). * The drivers of the Biff tend to be very hostile. On highways, they can often be seen cutting off motorist, damaging other vehicles and running over pedestrians. Navigation }} de:Biff es:Biff fr:Biff pl:Biff sv:Biff Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online